To Thaw a Frozen Heart
by FrozenIceHeart
Summary: Elsa is finally free to be herself when she meets a strange man who has more in common with her than meets the eye. Tempers flare, passions ignite, and an heir to the throne with a queen find out what they're truly made of. Will love conquer their frozen hearts? Or will they fall prey to their own fears of finally being accepted?
1. Unlikely Meetings

**Author's Notes: This is my first Fan Fiction so I ask that you not flame but I welcome constructive criticism, questions, comments etc :) Read, review and enjoy lovelies :) (also the M rating will come into play later for darker themes and some romance)**

**Disclaimer:_ I own my own personal idea of using the characters from Frozen and Thor in a crossover plot following a Frozen storyline with my own twists and turns along the way. No offense is intended to the creators of either movie and comic book. Use of dialogue of the comics and/or movie is in Fair Copyright Law 107 and copyright to their intended owners; Frozen belongs to Disney Animation Studios, Chris Buck and Jennifer Lee and Crew, and Walt Disney Pictures. Thor belongs to Marvel Comics, Kenneth Branagh and Crew, and Marvel Cinematic Universe._**

**Summary: Elsa is finally free to be herself when she meets a strange man who has more in common with her than meets the eye. Tempers flare, passions ignite, and an heir to the throne with a Queen find out what they're truly made of. Will love conquer their frozen hearts? Or will they fall prey to their own fears of finally being accepted?**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter One: Unlikely Meetings<em>**

Elsa walked slowly up the North Mountain escaping the horrified eyes of her kingdom's citizens. She had lost control, releasing her powers over ice and snow in the ballroom. The newly coronated queen was not in power for twenty-four hours and she had managed to show she was the monster parents told about to their children at night; Elsa was the new Snow Queen.

The air was cold; colder than other places he had visited on the desolate planet. The man walked around in the snow trying to decide where to make camp for the night. He had searched along the base of the mountain but to no avail. No one needed to know he was there or who he was for that matter. All that mattered was his desperation for solace as well as freedom from his elder brother.

Elsa smiled when she reached the top of the mountain. "Finally," she thought, "I'm free." She inhaled deeply taking in the fresh air which was something she had not experienced since she was a little girl. A smile grew across her face as she released her hand from her glove, throwing it to the wind. Snow came out from her hands casting beautiful images in the air next to her. "Let it go." the queen thought. Suddenly she laughed and built a snowman her and Anna made long ago when they were kids. She unclasped her violet cloak letting it blow off in the wind. "The cold never bothered me anyways." she whispered softly. With a spark returning to her eyes, Elsa cast her magic forward to create an snow stairway over the gap which stood between her and the highest place on the mountain to be alone. She stepped on the first stair wondering if it would turn to ice or not. To her surprise it did. A laugh escaped her mouth as she began running up towards the peak, stairs forming in front of her. Elsa was finally free to be herself without the fear of being criticized as a monster.

While making his rounds the foreign man saw a glimmer of light appear near the peak. He slowly began to make his way up to towards the top of the mountain when he saw a violet cloak laying in the snow. "This is not right." the man thought to himself picking it up. Regardless of his past, a woman's cloak in the snow was never a good sign. "Guess I'm going to the peak to see if I can find her." He held the cloak for a moment then dropped it back in the snow. When he arrived at the top, he was amazed at what he saw. There in front of him was an ice staircase leading up to a glorious ice castle. He saw a woman in a elegant blue dress quickly retreat back inside from her balcony. "Found you." the man admitted aloud.

Elsa had not seen the man staring up at her marvelous creation which was lucky for him. Over the years Elsa learned that sometimes her powers had a mind of their own in order to protect her from harm. If she had seen him, he may not have lived to tell of her control of the winter. She walked around the castle admiring her work. Suddenly, there was a soft knock at the door. Elsa jumped suddenly but was not afraid. She walked down the stairs to the foyer to greet her new guest. "Anyone who is up here at this height is surely in need of some assistance." Inhaling deeply, she pulled the door open to grant entrance to her guest. The man before her stood tall, his raven black hair tousled from the wind. He looked down slightly to look her in the eyes. Elsa gasped softly upon looking him in the eyes. The eyes upon which she looked were a captivating dark emerald green. The man had a strong angular face with thin, delicate lips; a strong contrast to his masculine features. He wore an unusual black leather outfit accented by dark green and gold metal plating. Elsa knew that he was most definitely not from around here.

The man couldn't believe the woman he saw before him. By his own intuitions he gathered that somehow she had something to do with the creation of the ice castle but wasn't quite sure how. He took in her long platinum hair which complimented her soft pale skin. Never before had he seen eyes so vibrantly blue in all his years of life. The dress she wore complimented her figure in a very beautiful way. "Is there any way I can help you sir?" the woman asked. Her voice sounded softer than the voices of home, something he welcomed very much. The man thought for a moment before answering her question.

"I am looking for somewhere to stay tonight actually."

"Please come inside, um- what is your name sir?" The queen inquired. The man pondered telling her his true identity then decided he desperately needed someone outside of home to know who he was.

"I am Prince Loki of Asgard, and you are?" Loki bowed with respect.

"Elsa, Queen of Arendelle." Elsa curtsied. "Your highness you may stay here as long as you desire. My home is yours for the time being. Please come in for you must be freezing." She stepped aside, motioning him to come in.

"Thank you your grace. The cold really never has bothered me to be fair." Loki walked into the foyer. He couldn't believe his eyes upon looking around. A large snowflake lay beneath his feet while over head was a intricate chandelier, no doubt inspired by the queen herself. "This is quite a spectacular home your majesty." He smiled and turned to Elsa, her beauty astounding him.

"Please, call me Elsa." She paused a moment contemplating if she should bestow personal information about her unofficially abdicating as Queen of Arendelle or not. "Later." she thought then continued aloud, "I'm glad you like it. Come let me show you around."


	2. Memories Past

_**A/N Thanks for the follows and reviews :) I appreciate all of you. Much love. Sorry for the delay my computer has been uncooperative as of late. I will try my best to put up a new chapter every week to two weeks :) R&R lovelies :)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Two<strong>_

Elsa quite enjoyed showing the prince around her castle. By the expression on his face, she gathered he had never seen a palace of ice or at least, one on this scale. "There's something strange about him. He's too graceful and too poised to be from around here." Elsa thought as she led Loki out to the balcony. He had insisted upon taking her hand to which she naturally declined. Sensing her discomfort, Loki summoned gloves when Elsa was not paying attention. He didn't know why he chose gloves but he did nonetheless.

"Your majesty?" he asked holding up his hands showing her his gloved hands. "Is this better?"

"Much." Elsa placed her hand confidently atop his. "Thank you Loki." The prince nodded in reply. Pressing the matter of her discomfort was not something he wished to discuss until she had his trust and vice versa.

**_*Flashback*_**

_Loki stood in the dining hall mindlessly staring into the blazing fire. He had overheard his mother arguing with Odin about keeping his past from him for too long. "You can't keep hiding this from him Odin! How much longer do you think you can keep him in the dark?!"_

_ "As long as I need to!" the Allfather hissed, "And you will do well to remember that as long as I am king, you are to obey me!"_

_ "Loki is not a monster! The day you learn that is the day I will obey without question." Frigga stood close enough to Odin to smell his breath. "So what if he is of Jotunheim?! He is still my son is he not?!"_

_ Loki couldn't believe what he heard. "I'm a monster?" the young prince questioned softly. He dashed to the safety of his room where he stayed for several hours putting together the pieces of his childhood. "Thor always was favored by father, even mother on occasion. Now I can see why." Loki paced his room muttering questions aloud._

_ When he knew dinner had ended, the prince headed to the great all for food. The fire was warm and inviting, much as how Frigga had been to him. Several moments passed while he stared silently into the crackling flames._

_ "We missed you at dinner." A young Sif came towards Loki._

_ "You seem to be the only one who noticed." He replied not taking his eyes off the fire. Sif continued to walk towards him._

_ "I'm the only one who said anything you mean. What's wrong Loki? You know you can talk to me."_

_ "I'm aware of this but I admit, I don't trust you." Sif looked hurt but the prince didn't care. Instead the young woman decided to strike back._

_ "And what makes you think I trust you?"_

_ "I'm listening." Loki tilted his head._

_ "Tell me what is wrong so I can leave you in peace."_

_ "No."_

_ "Tell me. Let it out, whatever this is that is eating at you, tell me."_

_ "If you want to know so desperately talk to Odin or Frigga." Loki's patience began to wear thin. Sif stood opposite of Loki twirling her thumbs together._

_ "I'm asking you. Tell me or I'll tell everyone you're a Frost Giant in disguise." She knew which buttons to push regardless of her knowledge of the truth or not. This caused Loki's eyes to finally snap to hers._

_ "You know?" His expression could only be described as horrific._

_ "Know what?" The young woman was genuinely confused._

_ "That I am what you claim I am. You said it yourself which means you know."_

_ "Loki what are you talking about? You're an Aesir like the rest of us."_

_ "Wrong! I'm the thing parents tell their children to fear at night!" Sif gasped as she watched Loki's eyes turn blood-red instead of their emerald-green. Loki had not noticed something was wrong until his anger subsided upon looking at Sif's mortified expression._

_ "Loki you have to tell someone about this. You need to know why you were brought here. You need answers." She slowly stepped towards him almost tripping over her dress in the process._

_ "You don't think I already know that?!" Loki hissed then sighed deeply. "You must not tell anyone Sif, especially Thor." Sif nodded._

_ "Loki you should tell-" the prince was in front of her immediately with a knife at her throat._

_ "No one must know unless I tell them!" he pushed the blade just enough to break skin. "Understood?" Blood dripped down the blade towards his hands._

_ "Yes." Sif rasped. Loki pulled the blade then waved his hand in front of her throat, healing the wound._

_ "Good. If you tell anyone I will do much worse without mercy."_

_ Sif kissed his cheek quickly, "I used to think I loved you, but now I'm not so sure." with that she left trying to hold back tears._

**_*End Flashback*_**

"Where did he get those gloves from?" Elsa thought, "There's no way he had them when he first arrived.' Her mind continued to wander.

Elsa watched Loki, from the corner of her eye, take in the view from the balcony overlooking the snow-covered valley. The sun was beginning to rise over the mountain tops, illuminating the pair with a warm light. Loki smiled for the first time in what seemed like forever. "It's beautiful." he said. "I can imagine you enjoy watching this every morning."

The queen came back to her senses briefly, "Actually, this is the first time I've been able to enjoy a sunrise in the open." Loki turned to her with an inquisitive expression.

"What do you mean? You are a queen are you not? Why wouldn't you be able to enjoy the sunrise in the open whenever you feel?" he squeezed her hand gently. Elsa sighed.

"Come inside, you must be hungry and in need of rest." She released his hand before heading towards the doors. Loki followed unsure of how to proceed with his new-found acquaintance. He was the God of Mischief after all so perhaps he would use that to his advantage.


	3. Heed My Warning

_**A/N I'm soooo sooo sorry for the delay! Life got a little hectic but now I have a chapter or two for you so enjoy! Please forgive me lol. The favorites, follows and reviews give me more inspiration to write so R&R! Thank you lovelies for sticking with me...Chapter Four should be up soon and longer than this one. :) Luv ya!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Three: Heed My Warning<strong>_

Loki stayed outside watching the sun rise, pondering what Elsa was hiding from him. "_Surely she just arrived atop this mountain within the past few hours. What could a young queen be so desperate to hide from that she came to this lonely place?" _he thought taking off the gloves. Interrupting his thoughts, as if on cue, the queen wrapped a blanket around his shoulders.

"You must not mind the cold seeing as though you're wearing well armored attire, but I figured a blanket couldn't hurt." she smiled sheepishly.

"You are right, I don't mind the cold but I won't decline a warm blanket." he smiled in reply. Elsa's face flushed a soft pink, but not because of the cold. Her father's warning quickly came to mind.

_"Don't let them see Elsa. No one must know about your powers."_ Elsa's heart broke as her father's voice rang in her head. She had wanted to be free to do as she pleases for so long but was unable to for her curse, as she called it, would surface.

Loki seeing the queen's face drop, he reached out his hand, running his hand down her back ever so gently. Her skin felt cool to the touch which was something Loki had never experienced before. Normally people's skin burned up at his touch, not vice versa. He didn't notice his fingertips turn blue where skin touched skin; Elsa did.

"_Odin almighty what on Earth is this sorcery?"_ she thought. She fought the urge to take his hand to see what her touch would do. "_Father was right. I can't touch anyone without causing a freeze. This is worse than I thought._" Elsa fought back the tears failing to see the young prince's hands return to normal hue. As much as she was happy to be alone and free, deep down she wanted someone who wasn't afraid to touch her or make her feel afraid of hurting them. "Make yourself at home during your stay," Elsa yawned, "Excuse me. I'm not used to long days like today."

"I know what you mean." Loki pulled the blanket closer around his shoulders. "I know what you mean." he whispered.

The royals stayed in silence for a moment or two, too tired to move from their spots. Elsa sighed then rose, taking her leave. "Goodnight Loki."

"Goodnight Elsa." Loki stayed behind until Elsa was gone from sight. He wandered throughout the castle towards his room, sensing the magic coursing through the floors. "This makes no sense but yet it does. What in the Nine Realms is this place?" he muttered to himself. "Midgardians aren't supposed to have power over the elements, not in this manner."

The prince gently palmed the door to his room in the opposite wing of Elsa's. The door came alive with his touch. Blue and purple hues crawled out from under his hand towards the edges of the entrance. Loki gasped. "When Elsa touched the doors nothing happened. How can this be?" He pulled his hand away revealing an almost black snowflake where his hand had been. "How _is_ this possible?" Loki wished he had his books from his study to help him understand what was occurring before his very own eyes. He knew of the stories of Midgardians being born with certain abilities or "powers," as they would sometimes be called, but such events had not been recorded in centuries. The last occurrence of this happening was a millennia ago, where a Midgardian woman was born with a frozen heart which allowed her to control the winter elements. She was once kind and compassionate, but being unable to touch another human turned her cold and cruel. There was an alliance made between her kingdom and the Frost Giants to tear humanity apart through blood and snow. It was never discovered how the winter's defeat came, only that it came.

Loki prepared himself for sleep, removing his armor as well as his boots, leaving only a sage tunic with black pants. The interior of the room had a large ice bed covered by dark blue blankets over a soft mattress. The walls were intricately adorned with faint snowflakes from floor to ceiling. The prince relaxed on his bed allowing sleep to overcome him just for a brief moment when he heard a blood curling scream come from Elsa's wing.


	4. I Meld with You

_**A/N Yet again I'm sorry for the delay of the update. I'm having a horrible case of writer's block. I know how I want the story to end, just not sure how I want to get there :/ Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter and bear with me while I write chapter 5 :) R&R! Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites! Means a lot to me :) Love ya lovelies!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Four: I Meld with You<strong>_

*Dream*

_"What did I ever do to you?!" Anna yelled at Elsa as she walked away._

_ "Enough Anna." Elsa looked over her shoulder trying to calm the situation down before she lost control. She could feel her power surging inside her, crying for a chance to come out._

_ "No. Why, why do you shut me out? Wha-Why do you shut the world out? WHAT ARE YOU SO AFRAID OF?!"_

_ "I said ENOUGH!" Elsa yelled, spinning around, ice flying from her hand forming an outward arch. "This cannot be happening." Elsa's mind raced. Quickly she ran through the castle to get away from the screams._

_ "Monster!"_

_ "Stop her!"_

_ "Don't let her get away!" The Duke of Weselton along with his men were closing in on her. She picked up her pace, frantically trying to run away. The castle began to fill with icicles threatening to kill her. Still she ran, faster than she ever had before. The longer the chase lasted, the faster the ice appeared. Soon there was nothing but a blizzard which blinded the queen's path. Elsa's feet gave out forcing her to the ground, broken. The purple cloak she wore ripped as it caught on a growing ice shard. Her eyes seared with pain, the voices closing in all around her._

_ "We found her!" One of the Duke's men cried out._

_ "No!" Elsa thought struggling to stand once again. Silently a cool blade pierced her warm flesh. The queen looked down to see the blade's edge protruding from her abdomen. As swiftly as it appeared, it the blade disappeared. Elsa collapsed back on the ground, thinking of the night she accidentally cursed Anna with her magic._

Elsa sat upright in bed, panting, recovering . She didn't realize she had screamed until she looked towards the figure in the doorway. There stood a man with a sage green tunic and black pants with concern written all over his face, walking towards her.

"Are you alright?" Loki stopped at the edge of her bed. He took in the raw fear surrounding Elsa. Elsa nodded slowly, looking away from him, then put her face in her hands. Loki didn't know what overcame him, but he crawled into bed beside her, green melding with ivory. Instincts took over the young prince's mind as he pulled the queen into his embrace. Comfort was never Loki's forte' but he concluded whatever he was doing was better than doing nothing. Elsa relaxed into him, her tears slowly receding.

"Thank you." she whispered softly against his chest.

"Mhm." Loki's chest purred as he stroked her hair. Platinum strands fell delicately around her whimsical face. She had taken the braid out revealing the soft wavy tresses. Covering her milky skin was a soft ivory, off the shoulder night-gown. The pair sat unmoving, reveling in the sensation of someone beside them as they drifted off to sleep.

_"He's not affected by my touch now. Nor is he pulling away from me, but rather pulling me closer."_ Elsa's mind swam with thoughts completely at ease.

_"She looks like she could break at any time."_ Loki thought, empathizing the woman he held. For the first time in a long time, the prince felt as though he was where he actually belonged, with someone who looked exactly how he felt on the inside, lost and alone. Sure he felt some sense of belonging when he spent time with his mother and on the occasion, Thor but nothing where there were reservations about watching their tongues or putting on an act. Elsa invited him in out of kindness, not because she felt obligated to; a change which Loki could get used to. Unknowing to him, the queen felt the same way towards him. Seeing that her touch wouldn't hurt him and how without a second thought he lay beside her, she could possibly show him what she was capable of without the risk of him running away in fear.

_"Just maybe,"_ she thought, _"Maybe he won't run away. But what do I tell him? Do I tell him or do I just show him?" _Elsa quieted her mind so she could sleep for some time for tomorrow would be a better day to find answers.

Loki stayed awake while Elsa slept, just long enough to make sure she fell asleep without crying out again. Once he was convinced she was fast asleep, he himself began to doze off into a peaceful sleep.

"_She's so soft and innocent when she sleeps, I hardly want to leave her side."_ the young god thought. As he was shifting to leave for his room, he felt Elsa's grip on his shirt tighten.

"Stay." Elsa looked up at him pleading, "Please." Her eyes said all they needed to in order for Loki to be convinced to stay.

"As you wish, m'lady." Elsa smiled then relaxed back into a deep sleep. Loki on the other hand could not get his mind to stop whirling. _"What am I doing? It is not proper for a man to be in bed with another woman he just met only a few hours ago. This is insanity even for me."_ Loki thought. With that, dreams of a life with Elsa filled his mind as he fell asleep holding his first genuine friend.


	5. I Can Do Anything You Can Do Better

_**A/N I am so so soooo so sorry for the delay in updating this chapter. I've been trying to catch up in studying for a licensing exam as well as helping a few friends plan their upcoming weddings. I know this chapter is still short and long over due but I owe you my fans a chapter. So here is your chapter, my gift to you. :) Thank you so much for all the favorites, follows and reviews. Means a lot to me and encourages me to keep going. :) Love to all of you :)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Five: I Can Do Anything You Can Do Better<strong>_

Elsa awoke sometime in the early afternoon having forgotten there was a young man next to her. The sun was warm as its rays spilled onto her face. Her hair was gently strewn over her cheek and neck, covering what her blanket did not. Her eyes fluttered open as she recalled previous night's events. Little had she noticed how she had been laying in bed with Loki's arms wrapped around her mid-section holding her close.

"Loki." she whispered, her mind fully awake now. Elsa rolled over at the sound of soft breathing coming from behind her. _He stayed._ She smiled at the thought. Loki opened his emerald eyes grinning at the woman before him. In all his life, never had he expected to find himself waking up next to someone as beautiful as she. He couldn't deny her beauty nor the pang in his heart when her eyes met his.

_"How long can I keep you my beautiful flower?"_

"I never left." The young prince responded as if reading her mind. He traced the soft curve of her face never taking his gaze off of hers. Elsa laced her delicate fingers with the ones upon her skin.

_"How is she not afraid of me?"_

Loki thought to himself. Butterflies stirred in his stomach at her touch.

_"God of Mischief I may be, but still a man I remain." _

Elsa purred, nuzzling his hand with her cheek. She needed him then as much as he needed her. Without thought she leaned forward pressing her lips against his. She pulled back abruptly upon realizing what she had done.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." Embarrassed, the queen slowly began to roll opposite of Loki. Loki grabbed her wrist tenderly stopping her from reaching the other side. Sapphires met emeralds briefly before fluttering shut as the prince's lips molded perfectly with the queen's. The thrill of human touch sang through Elsa's veins for it had been a long time since she had allowed anyone to touch her, even her own parents. The walls hummed with each intensifying moment causing snow to gently fall around the couple. Loki persuaded Elsa onto her back with every stroke of his skin across hers. His desire burned deep inside, every fiber of his being wanting her right there and now. It was obvious his body needed hers but the firmness now between his legs. Elsa slowly opened her eyes to notice snow was falling from the ceiling.

"Loki," she broke the kiss unwillingly, "there's something I have to show you." Confused, Loki opened his mouth to speak but stopped when he saw fresh snow surrounding them on the bed.

"Did you do this?" he asked hesitantly. Elsa nodded in reply. "How?"

"Come with me, I'll show you." Elsa rolled out of bed, not changing out of her night-gown. Loki followed silently behind her, baffled by what she was able to do.

"_Her heart is too kind to have these cruel powers. The unspoken desire for my gloves from her explains everything though. One can only hope that she will not become as the Snow Queen from so long ago. If Laufey ever were to discover a Midgardian with the power to control Winter, the Nine Realms would be doomed for all eternity." _ Loki shuddered at the thought.

They wandered outside behind the palace, between the exterior walls and mountain.

"Wait right there." Elsa held up her hand for Loki to stay in his place. He obeyed.

_"Here goes nothing,"_ the queen thought. She spun her hands around each other like she did as a child when playing with Anna. Blue magic formed around her hands with her concentration creating a snowball. Swiftly she raised her arms up releasing the snowball towards the sky. It exploded with soft, gentle snowflakes falling from above. Bringing her hands down she brought her eyes back to Loki's. He tilted his head to the side, then smiled at her.

"Impressive, but I doubt that's all you can do." He jested. Loki gestured for her to show him more. Elsa shook her head, rolled her eyes and laughed.

"I don't think you could handle it Loki."

"Try me your majesty."

"Very well, but don't go running off like a scared child." Loki laughed at her jest. Elsa backed up so she was about twenty feet away from him.

"_The palace could always use an addition."_ she thought just as she stepped down on the snow, creating a large ice snowflake just as she had when first building her ice palace. Smiling an even brighter than when she first freed herself, she pulled her arms up from her sides, raising ice from the ground to the sky one more time. Once the room was complete out of the ground, she decorated it just as the rest of the castle. Satisfied with her work, Elsa began to construct furniture of a study area. Loki walked silently into the room admiring all that was before him.

"_Impossible. Elsa is just as what was written about a snow queen so long ago. Her powers prove it."_ Loki's heart sank for her. She, his only friend was cursed with a frozen heart to which could potentially destroy her in the worst ways possible. He feared for when he would return to Asgard, which he knew was inevitable, what would happen to her and how she would take it. She already had lost so much because of it that he didn't want her to feel as though she had lost him. Loki the God of Mischief discovered in that moment, against all odds, he had a heart.

Elsa turned around to see she was being watched.

"Impressed yet?"

"Very. However, I seriously doubt that this is all of which you are capable." Loki stepped towards her so that he was inches away from her face. "Let me show you all that you can do your majesty and I promise you will never feel afraid of your powers again."

Elsa took a step back in fear.

"How would you know this? Who are you exactly Loki? Or rather what?"

"Clever girl," the young god walked towards her, magically pulling a book out of thin air. It was one of Norse Mythology; one he hoped would explain everything to her or better her understanding of him.

"Here," he opened the book to the pages he was described on. "I think this should better help your understanding of me." Elsa took the book gently, silently reading the writing upon the pages. Loki watched to see how she would react to her newly discovered information. Much to his surprise she didn't react at all, only closed the book and placed it into his hands emotionless.

"Well," she finally spoke, "this does explain your name. However it does not explain what you are doing here on Midgard Laufeyson." Loki did not flinch at his name but rather found it as butter coming of her tongue. He chuckled nervously.

"I'm here for you," Loki whispered seductively. He brought her hand to his lips, gazing into her eyes, "Elsa." Elsa gasped at the electricity running through her veins. An unfamiliar desire burned at the core of her stomach as well as her most intimate places. Loki smiled mischievously at the queen's reaction. Instinctively he swiftly captured her lips with his own, encompassing her face with his hands. Elsa froze in place at first but allowed her desires to overcome her. Their mouths danced intimately with their exploring each other's bodies. Thin, dainty fingers caressed scarred skin hidden by the sage tunic. Every stroke of her fingers made Loki want her even more, in every way possible. His fingers laced with platinum strands which held her close. He kissed softly down her neck finding the bundle of nerves so sweetly calling out for him. to which he gently nibbled upon causing Elsa to moan with pleasure.

"Loki, how do I know that you just aren't using me for my powers?" Elsa was excited but emotionally exposed all in one. Fear began to creep up inside her heart causing the walls to turn red and frost over.

"You don't my dear. You're just going to have to trust me." With that the God of Mischief picked her up by her hips allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist never breaking the kiss.


	6. Not a Monster, Just Equally as Broken

**A/N For starters, I am sooo sorry with the delay in updates! I hope you can forgive me :) My life went up in smoke right around the time Chapter 5 was posted so I apologize for it taking so long to write this next chapter. I also wasn't sure where I was going with it so I set it aside for a bit until I came up with a plan. I know where the story is going now so please stick with me and I'll do my best not to ****disappoint :) Thank you for sticking with the story and as always, love you guys and cheers! **

**P.S. I really am sorry about the three-month delay.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Six Not a Monster, Just Equally as Broken<em>**

**_Warning: Mature content ahead...just a fair warning._**

Casting fear aside, Elsa permitted Loki to carry her the bed he conjured not five feet behind them. The room began to hum as before, only this time with more intensity. The walls turned purple, casting a glow to form from them and gentle snow began to fall from the ceiling. Loki laid her down gently his hand running up her leg, up towards her mound. Her breath hitched in her throat at his touch. She ran her fingernails down his back, igniting every unlit flame inside him. The soft satin sheets felt amazing upon her heated skin. Loki kissed Elsa down her throat towards her breasts nibbling on every bundle of nerves he found. Elsa wriggled under his touch but was unable to free herself due to his weight pinning her down. She could feel his length harden tempting her to wriggle more to which she obliged.

Loki moved his hand from her leg up to her bodice, undoing the string under her bust-line then slowly moving her gown upward over her abdomen and eventually off of her leaving her completely exposed to him. He smiled against her lips before capturing one of her breasts in his mouth. He sucked and nibbled driving Elsa wild with desire. The Queen gripped tightly to the prince's tunic until deciding it needed to be removed. In one swift motion she pulled it over his head then cast it to the side. Loki stopped for a moment to look into her eyes. Elsa traced the lines of his chest, outlining every curve of muscle along with each jagged scar. Her touch was intoxicating to Loki. Every stroke of her finger caused him to shiver with pleasure. The prince kissed down her stomach until he reached her core. Giving Elsa a mischievous grin, he flicked his tongue across her folds causing her to moan with pleasure. Slowly he continued, licking and nibbling the Queen's core causing her to grip his shoulders with ferocity she didn't know she had. The hips which Loki held rose up begging him not to stop.

Before Elsa released herself, Loki took her lips with his own in a deep, passionate kiss as she tugged down his pants. He aligned himself with her, pausing before entering. Their eyes locked as he slowly entered. Elsa did not show fear nor pain but rather a passionate fire, as Loki began to thrust rhythmically inside her. Within a few seconds her body started to tingle all over again. She had never experienced anything like it nor did she want it to stop. The pair moved to their own rhythm, picking up their pace running on complete instinct. He moaned her name and she his, no louder than a soft whisper. They glistened with sweat under the purple glow. Elsa cried out as her body succumb to her peak. Loki pulled her even closer, covering her face with butterfly kisses.

"_To hell with Odin's rules forbidding Asgardians to be with mortals." _the young god thought as he collapsed on top of the Queen in complete ecstasy. She playfully shoved him off of her so she could cool off. Normally her body was able to cool down on its own but this time she needed air. With a wave of her hand she created a gentle breeze to blow over them. Loki smiled, taking in the room surrounding him as his exhausted body melded with the bed. The walls slowly returned to their blue hue accenting the over-sized bookshelves which covered three-quarters of the wall space in the octagonal room. There were ice couches opposite of the bed, creating a nice area to relax while enjoying a good book.

Loki rolled over on his side to face Elsa. He reached out a hand to move a strand of hair off of her delicate face. Upon doing that he leant over her and kissed her forehead. Elsa smiled, opening her eyes.

"So," she started, "I guess you really are the God of Mischief." Loki chuckled.

"Who? Me? I guess I am." Elsa laughed then drifted off into a light slumber after reveling in the moment for a little while longer. She was at total ease as she heard Loki begin to snore softly.

_ "My my my. What have I gotten myself into?" _ she thought. Her mind wandered as she lay in bed. Looking around the room then realizing she wasn't tired any longer, Elsa decided to take a walk around the palace. She anxiously headed back to her room to get dressed and attempt to figure out what she was going to do next. A tarnished, unwed queen was likely to lose her throne to either her sister or another kingdom. Returning to Arendelle was no longer an option even if she wanted to at this point. As free as she was with her desire to be alone, she someday wished to have someone to love her even if she refused to touch them.

"My touch did not affect Loki unlike it does to all others. Perhaps it is because he is a god and is not affected by it." Elsa made it to her room muttering the entire way debating if she didn't hurt Loki because he was a god or not.

"At one point I could touch my family without hurting them. What happened?" She slipped on her dress then re-braided her hair, delicately placing her snowflake pins into the braid. She sighed at her reflection staring back at her.

"What am I going to do? Loki can't stay here with me forever and I can't go with him to Asgard. I doomed myself the minute I let him into this place. Unless there was some way for him to visit me here but still retain his duties back home." Elsa sighed, shaking the thought aside, "No that won't work. Why would he want me as anything more than physically? I'm nothing but a monster who hurts anyone who is close to me." She wept succumbing to her insecurities. Frost began to crawl from under her feet across the floor and up the wall. Snow started to fall from the ceiling until it came closer to Elsa where it swirled around in a violent gust of wind. The ice structure thrummed, turning an angry red the more she wept.

Back on the other side of the palace, Loki woke to the sound of the walls thrumming. Panic consumed him when he saw that Elsa was not beside him.

"Elsa?" he spun around, "ELSA?!" Loki ran down the hall towards Elsa's room while simultaneously acquiring his armor courtesy of his magic. As he ran, black snowflakes created shadows in his wake. Loki stopped outside her doorway listening for any signs of her being inside. To his relief, she was. Gently he pushed the door open amazed at what he saw before him. Stepping inside the room he found her in front of her vanity crying.

"Elsa, what's wrong?" He sat beside her running his hand down her back trying to soothe her the way Frigga had done for him so many nights. The snow stopped at his touch as well as her sobs. Only silent tears fell from the Queen's eyes.

"You must think me a fool for crying like this." Elsa chuckled sarcastically.

"No I don't," Loki put an end to her meltdown, "I think you're lost and confused by what's happening between us, just as I am. No one has been able to relate to you have they?"

Elsa shook her head. The frost slowly receded from their surroundings back up to Elsa all the while the walls lost their angry hue. The black snowflakes, Loki had left patterned on the ground also faded as if never existing. The Queen noticed this upon staring at the ground, unwilling to meet the young prince's eyes.

"Loki? How do you leave those black snowflakes? I've never seen anyone do that before in all my life."

"I don't know. I was hoping perhaps you could tell me. Nothing has happened when I've touched snow on Asgard so this is quite peculiar." He rested his hand atop hers. "I will ask Heimdall or my mother of this when I return to Asgard."

Elsa met his gaze with tears threatening to fall again.

"When will that be?" she whispered fighting the sob in her throat. Loki turned her chin towards him as she looked away,

"Not for some time my love." As the words left his mouth, he internally slapped himself for calling her that,

"_What am I doing? Rather what am I saying? We've only just met but I feel that I've known her my entire life. Whenever she's around, I feel like the person I've wanted to be. Not a monster but a man; one who would make his father proud. Now there's a thought."_

"_No one has ever called me that before but then again, no one really has had the opportunity. Why do I not push him away like all the other suitors? Is it because of who, or rather what he is? Or is it because I am capable of being loved?"_

Loki slowly leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers answering her question. It was a soft kiss unlike their previous ones. For the first time in a long time, Loki was at ease with someone. He was no longer trying to hide his secret from Sif or an entire kingdom; he was just being himself, the way he wanted to be. Plans of overthrowing the Allfather were pushed aside, as plans of wooing Elsa were brought to the forefront of his mind. The only thing that scared him now, was how Elsa would react to his Frost Giant form.

"Elsa come with me. I want to show you something." he took her hands in his. Elsa nodded in agreement.

"Anywhere." she replied. With that, he wrapped her arms behind his then hugged her close.

"Whatever you do, don't let go." he warned. Kissing her forehead, he summoned his magic, transporting them to a glacier field somewhere off the coast of Greenland. The sun was just setting in the West painting the sky with purples, oranges, blues and pinks when they arrived. The snowy glaciers glimmered under the sun's fading rays, filling Elsa with the sense of magic and wonder. She slowly stepped away from Loki's embrace in total awe of the view. Gentle blue waves cast themselves upon the glacier edges, the sound soothing to the Queen.

"Loki, this is incredible." She turned only to see him sitting crossed legged with a somber expression. He looked up at her,

"I'm glad you like it." Elsa sat in front of him, taking his hands in hers,

"What's wrong Loki? You can tell me anything."

Loki sighed, "I don't want to frighten you." he reached out to cup her face.

"You will only scare me by not telling me what's wrong." Elsa smiled.

"Only if you're sure," he took a deep breath then released her hands. Elsa nodded.

He closed his eyes then let his true form slowly come through. Deep blue tendrils crawled down his arms to his finger tips as his skin began to raise in intricate patterns. Elsa did not move, but rather look on in awe at the sight before her. The blue continued to encompass his face until finally he was completely in his Jotun form. A gasp escaped his lips at the touch of her fingers tracing the lines on his face. He opened his now red eyes in fear to see what she was doing. To his surprise her eyes were full of wonder as she took in his form. He quickly took her by her wrists to prevent her from touching him any longer.

"I don't want to hurt you." he whispered. Elsa shook her head.

"Loki, you can't. You hurt me as much as I apparently hurt you when we touch. See?" she entwined her hands. When nothing happened, Loki smiled. "I am just as much a monster as you are." Elsa whispered.

"You are no monster." Loki pressed his forehead to hers.

"Neither are you." Elsa pressed her lips gently against his. For the first time in a long time she felt peace with who she was.

* * *

><p>Back on Asgard, Heimdall smiled as he watched the pair of lovers.<p>

"Does she know who he is?" Frigga asked.

"She does." Heimdall answered without looking at her.

"Good. It is time my son felt what it is to feel something other than hate."

"I agree my queen, but I do wonder what will happen when the boy does return to Asgard for you know as well as I that the King will not allow her to join him."

"Let me worry about that Heimdall. For now I shall let my son be until I figure out a way to ensure a way for her to remain hidden from the horrors of Jotunheim." Frigga walked back to the palace desperate for an answer to help the mortal queen, for she knew that the day would soon come where Elsa would have to choose between what she believed to be legends of old and who she truly is.


	7. I Will Stay with You Until My Dying Day

_**A/N Once again, I have to apologize for the delay in the upload of the next chapter. I wanted to make it longer for you lovely readers as well as more in-depth as to what was going in terms of Loki and Elsa as well as back on Asgard, which I feel is long overdue. I also had horrible writer's block when it came to certain parts of this chapter but I hope it pays off :) Enjoy my lovelies! I appreciate your reviews, favorites and follows. All my love.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Seven: I Will Stay with You Until My Dying Day<strong>_

Elsa laid her head on Loki's chest as the sun disappeared into the ocean, relishing in the moment. Loki created a blanket for them to lay on even at the protest of Elsa, for she reminded him cold never did bother her. As the sun set, Elsa was reminded of the cruel element of time and how little she had left with her prince. She dreamed of what might come to be if they were permitted to deepen their relationship from lovers with similar pasts, to friends then maybe even more. Her heart ached with longing but she fought back the tears and clung close to her prince.

Loki delighted in having Elsa so close to him without fear or hatred in her eyes. Her delicate form was soft to his touch as he stroked his fingers absently on her arm. The longer he stayed, the harder it would be for him to let her go. _"There has to be a way for us to be together, regardless of what Odin says. She looks upon me the way any man wishes to be looked upon; without ever flinching away from my touch even in Jotun form. How could someone so delicate and kind be of any relation to that Fanndís, the Ice Queen? No. I shan't dwell upon this gruesome thought and remain optimistic until I speak to my mother."_

***Asgard***

Frigga searched frantically through the library for information on Fanndís, the Ice Queen and traitor to the Nine Realms. She had already found the Queen's history but nothing of what came of her after she was captured or how she was taken. Frigga sat at the table, her eyes tired from reading so many book titles. She pinched her brow as the soft lines of her face hardened, her breath exhausted from not resting, the fatigue taking over from pushing herself to race against the clock. She exhaled deeply then opened an ancient book to the last recording of Fanndís, hoping beyond hope for an answer.

_The Midgardian year was 965, the time of the Dark Ages and the Great War. __Tønsberg, Norway was where it all began. __Fanndís, the exiled queen of Norway had made an alliance with Jotunheim to destroy Midgard in an Ice Age with the Casket of Ancient Winters, a creation from the blending of Jotun powers with the Midgardian queen's powers over the winter elements. __She had been born cursed with a frozen heart which granted her the ability to create and destroy whatever she desired with snow and ice. Some would have it that she once stole the heart of an immortal man but nothing could be proven. Fanndís had once been a kind and generous queen, loved by all who met her, that was until one fateful summer day where her heart turned black with hatred. She had been visited by Laufey, King of Jotunheim and of the Frost Giants, who plagued her with the promise of revenge upon those who hurt her the most along with a chance to be all powerful._

_It was said that it was one year to the date of which the battle for Midgard began, that the Queen had her heart blacken. For it was on that day she was exiled for her cruelty towards her kingdom. She fled to the mountains where no one could find her, that is until Laufey. Fanndís knew of the Jotuns and their powers of the winter because her mother would tell her stories of races from other worlds to comfort her daughter when she felt different from everyone else. The more she learned of the Jotuns, the more she longed to be accepted by her own kind. When Laufey finally did visit her, she had mastered her powers and with him, forged the Casket of Ancient Winters._

_ Upon hearing of this new war, Odin, Allfather and his troops allied with the Midgardians to put an end to the winter's rule. After much blood was spilled by all sides, Odin banished Frost Giants back into the heart of Jotunheim, and then stole the Casket from them to prevent further wars. When the Jotuns were banished, Fanndís disappeared without a trace of anyone finding her. Odin searched for years in pursuit of the Snow Queen but to no avail. Fearing her survival, he cursed her so that any female heir would be born with a frozen heart, doomed to a life of isolation unless she find an act of true, unconditional love, or an act of true love._

"True love; that is her cure. But does my son truly love her? Can he love her?" Frigga whispered to herself. "Only time will tell I suppose." The queen slumped back in her chair, pinching her nose while trying to come up with a conclusion that would not destroy her son or Elsa.

***Midgard***

Elsa giggled as she watched Loki see the Aurora Borealis for the first time in his immortal life.

"I never once thought to look up at the sky to see all its beauty. Asgard has spectacular sunrises and sets but nothing like this. It's continuously changing which is something truly magnificent." He looked down at her smiling face, then softly kissed her forehead. Elsa blushed as Loki brushed a strand of hair from her face.

"I don't want you to leave Loki." Elsa whispered softly.

"I don't want to either." Loki sighed trying to banish the thought of leaving his beautiful queen behind. "I will see if there is any way for me to stay with you, I promise."

"But what if you can't? Loki, we have to face the reality that we may never see each other if you go back." Elsa sat up on her elbows, her voice filling with concern.

"Well then I won't return to Asgard."

"Loki, what of your family?" She frowned.

"What of them?" Elsa was shocked that he would give up his family much less his life on Asgard to be with her. Fear crept into the back of her mind as a haunting image. She too had given up the only family she had left all because she wasn't accepted. However, she never wanted to desert Anna in the first place. She loved her sister dearly although they had been separated for Anna's own protection. Elsa would never ask anyone to give up their own family for her sake for she knew what it was like to lose someone.

"Loki, I-I can't ask you to do-" She was cut off by Loki's finger on her lips.

"Shh. You don't have to ask me. In the short while I've known you, you've shown me more kindness and acceptance than I have known my entire life. For that I wish to spend my time with you, rather than around those who cannot accept me." Loki knelt on both knees before her, with her hands in his. "Elsa of Arendelle, will you accept me as a companion and a friend?"

Elsa knelt in front of him, "Loki of Asgard, I accept you as a companion and friend so long as you shall accept me as such." She tenderly stroked his cheek. Loki enthralled with her answer captured her lips in a fierce kiss. Deep inside Loki began to feel a warmth slither through his veins over his heart. " _'I'm falling for this woman. I just may come to love her the way she deserves. One can only hope she will love me in return."_

_ "_Are you ready to return home?" Loki asked softly.

"As long as you stay with me I am." Elsa brought Loki's hands to her lips and delicately placed a kiss on them. He smiled at her then held her close, transporting them back to the castle of ice. "Are you tired my queen?"

"Not in the slightest." Elsa looked up at him with a mischievous grin.

"Me either." Loki replied and kissed her forehead. "Come, let me show you all what you can do with that magic." He led her eagerly to the study where they stayed for the rest of the night.

Elsa awoke abruptly, the next morning, when there was a knock at the main doors. She heard a female voice calling out her name.

"Anna." Quickly she ran towards the foyer to see her sister. Elsa slowed her pace just as she reached the foyer. She was happy to see her sister but still had reservations about them being near each other. She didn't want any harm to come to Anna if she got too close or even found out of the god sleeping in the study. Elsa smiled at the thought of him as she walked around the corner to find her sister at the bottom of the stairs.

"Whoa, Elsa; You look different. I-it's a good different and this place; it's amazing."

"Thank you. I never knew what I was capable of." Anna slowly began walking up the ice staircase.

"I'm so sorry about what happened, I mean if I had known-"

Elsa began to panic. "No, no, no it's okay. You don't have to apologize, but you should probably go. Please." She couldn't look at her younger sister.

"But I just got here." Anna stopped and perked up.

"You belong down in Arendelle."

"So do you."

"No. Anna I belong here, alone. Where I can be who I am without hurting anybody." Elsa slowly walked towards the railing, lost in her own thoughts.

"Actually, about that-" Both Elsa and Anna turned to face the voice that was coming from outside the castle.

"Wait, what is that?"

Olaf burst through the doors with glee, "Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

Elsa was confused but remembered that name from somewhere. "Olaf?"

"You built me. Remember that?" The snowman stopped in front of Anna at the bottom of the stairs folding his hands together, looking up at Elsa innocently. Elsa began to remember.

"And you're alive?"

Olaf wiggled his stick arms unsure of if he was. "I think so?"

Elsa looked down at her hands in disbelief. The younger princess knelt besides Olaf, smiling. Still staring at her hands, Elsa began to remember with glee.

"Yeah."

"Elsa we were so close. We can be like that again." Anna was hopeful her sister would return with her. Elsa agreed until she flashed back to when she hit Anna with her magic to prevent her from falling on the ice, causing her hair to turn white and them to be separated. Horrified as well as afraid of herself, Elsa backed away holding her stomach.

"No, we can't. Goodbye Anna." With that, Elsa turned her back on Anna.

"Elsa wait." Anna stood.

"No, I'm just trying to protect you.

"You don't have to protect me, I'm not afraid. Please don't shut me out again, please don't slam the door. You don't have to keep your distance anymore." Anna chased Elsa up the ice staircases. "I get it Elsa, after all these years I finally understand and we can fix this together. Don't be afraid Elsa, please." She followed her sister all the way up to an empty room, with a fantastic view of the sunset. Elsa slowed listening to her sister but knew that she needed her to leave for her own protection. The only person she knew she couldn't hurt was Loki.

"Anna please go back home, your life awaits. Go. Enjoy the sun and open up the gates like you've always wanted. I know you mean well but please just leave me be alone. I may be alone but I'm finally free." Elsa happily walked out to the balcony as thoughts of a life without living in fear filled her mind." "So please stay away and you'll be safe from me." She walked back inside afraid when Anna stood right beside her.

"Actually we're not."

"What do you mean you're not."

"I get the feeling you don't know what's happened."

"What do I not know Anna. Tell me!" Elsa was becoming angry with her sister.

Anna flinched sensing her sister's anger. "Arendelle's in deep snow."

"What?" Elsa panicked, her anger leaving her. _"It's summer, there's not supposed to be snow everywhere. How would I have caused such a thing? I left to protect the people from me, not harm them."_

"You kind of set off an eternal winter, everywhere."

Elsa began to lose control of her fear, "Everywhere?"

"It's okay. You can just unfreeze it."

"No I can't. I don't know how!" Snow began to fall from the ceiling as Elsa's fear took hold.

"Sure you can, I know you can Elsa. You have me."

"I'm such a fool, I can't be free. No escape from the storm inside of me. I can't reverse the curse."

"Yes you can."

"Please Anna, you'll only make this worse. You need to leave. Now." The snow which had fallen slowly was now creating a blizzard around the Queen.

"Not without you." Anna tried walking through the blizzard.

"You're not safe here. Anna please-" Elsa turned to face her reflection in the ice.

"Not without you Elsa. I won't lose you too. Come home and reverse this curse."

"I CAN'T!" The blizzard withdrew into Elsa then shot out of her freezing everything in its path. She turned when she heard her sister gasping for air. _ "I hit her with my powers again."_

"Anna! Are you alright?!" A young man in ice harvester clothes rushed to Anna's side knelt beside her.

"I'm fine." Anna looked angry with her sister for not controlling her anger.

"Who's this? Wait it doesn't matter. Just-You have to go." Elsa fought back the tears as her sister refused to listen to her.

"No. I'm not leaving you here. I know we can figure this out."

"How?! What powers do you have to stop this winter?! To stop me?!" The walls around them began to form a red, dangerous looking frost the more Elsa felt her fear rise. "_I'm not sure how much longer I'm going to be able to control this. Anna why can't you just listen to me?! Please leave before I kill you!"_

"Anna I think we should go." The young man tried to pull Anna out towards the door as Olaf looked on.

"No I'm not leaving without you Elsa." Anna began to walk towards her sister.

"Yes you are." A giant snow man formed between the sisters from the snow cloud Elsa created. Olaf smiled as it rose to full height. The young man held Anna closer while Elsa ran off panicking towards the study. She heard her sister yelling at the creature until it finally threw them out the front door. She hated throwing her sister out but it was the only way she knew how to protect her. "_Gods forgive me for what I have done."_ Reaching the study Elsa flung herself into Loki's arms. "We need to leave. Loki. We need to leave now."

"As you wish my queen." Loki kissed the top of her head then teleported them away.


	8. Promises and Warnings

_**A/N Hey guys! I didn't leave you or abandon this story I promise. :) I ended up tearing my shoulder and needed surgery so I wasn't able to type or anything of the sort. But...I am back and I have Chapter Nine in the works so hopefully soon it will be up and running. Thanks for all the reviews and follows/favorites. Much appreciated and they keep me motivated. :) Thanks for stickin' with me and enjoy! Cheers! :) love ya!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Eight: Promises and Warnings<strong>_

Loki and Elsa arrived somewhere in the middle of Siberia where a blizzard had just ended not some moments before. Elsa broke down in tears once she realized they were alone.

"What's wrong my queen?" Loki asked holding Elsa in a warm embrace. He smoothed her hair while muttering soothing words. Elsa continued to sob in her lover's arms when snow began to blow all around them. Loki looked up upon feeling the wind briskly on his skin. "Elsa please tell me what's bothering you?" Elsa gazed up to see emerald eyes but also found a cruel reminder of why she was in fact crying. She angrily shoved Loki away then screamed,

"Stay away from me! I don't want to hurt you Loki!" She hugged herself tightly beginning to panic. Loki's heart sunk again listening to her words. He knew she could not hurt him but he was no longer sure she believed that.

"Elsa," Loki outstretched his arms hoping he could show her, "you cannot hurt me. The only thing you do when you're worried is bring out the Jotun in me. That's it. It doesn't hurt me at all. Please Elsa let me show you." The wind whipped their hair violently across their faces. Loki clad his full armor which he was grateful for with this wind. He breathed a sigh of relief when his queen gently took his hands. As she did, his hands turned Jotun blue as he had told her. Elsa slowly began to calm down, walking closer towards Loki. The storm around them tapered to a gentle snowfall that kissed their skin. Loki took in Elsa's disheveled beauty as he held her in his embrace. Her fair complexion was a stark but welcome contrast against his own dark armor.

"Loki I'm scared." Elsa whispered softly not wanting to ruin the moment. Loki stroked her cheek lovingly pulling her in for a kiss. "I can't lose you too. Not now, not ever."

"Elsa, you won't lose me. I swear it." He took her hand in his, then placed it over his heart. "You, Elsa of Arendelle, have made your way into this frozen heart which I sealed off from the world, in a matter of days. These past few days have been the best of my existence and for that I will be forever grateful. I must tell you though, at first my intentions were to try and use my mischief to figure out what exactly happened to you. I never expected you to open your heart to me, nor mine to you." The young prince brushed his lips against Elsa's ever so softly. They had kissed many times before but this time it was different. This time Loki wanted her to know how much she meant to him. He wanted her to know that he had begun to fall in love with her.

Elsa hesitated for a moment but then returned his kiss for in that moment she realized for once in her life, she could love someone without hurting them. For once in her life, she could feel the cold around her heart begin to warm.

Loki slowly, yet unwillingly broke their kiss. "So what do we do now, your majesty?" He asked softly, still holding Elsa close, tucking a loose strand behind her ear.

"I don't know." Elsa sighed. "I will probably be hunted down like a fugitive and tried for my crimes against Arendelle."

"Elsa, you did nothing wrong." Loki gently tilted her chin up.

"Loki, I froze the entire kingdom. Arendelle is now under a blanket of snow all because of me. If I killed anyone because of my powers, I will never forgive myself." She began to cry. Loki wrapped her in his arms wishing he could make it better. Unfortunately, the only thing he could think of was to ask how mother for help but he didn't want to leave Elsa all alone.

_"If I leave her while the kingdom searches for her, she will surely be taken and quite possibly forever." _ He thought. _"Odin would quite possibly imprison her if she were to return with me for no mortal shall set foot upon the immortal city. I have to help her though, for without her, I am lost."_

Sensing something was wrong with Loki, Elsa squeezed him slightly. " Tell me what bothers you Loki. Please. " her eyes pleaded with him.

Loki sighed debating if he should tell her. After a moment, he decided she deserved to know the truth. "Elsa, my darling, you must know I care for you a great deal yes?" She nodded. "and that I would do whatever I could within my power to ensure your safety?" Elsa nodded again. "Well my darling, I fear that you may be the descendant of a very powerful yet dangerous queen. The more I got to know you, the more I realized that your powers are that like Fanndís, the Ice Queen. My greatest fear is that once Odin finds out about you and I, we will be separated for all eternity. I cannot let that happen because- because. "He fumbled over his own words. "I cannot let it happen because you are my light in this very dark world. You see the real me and don't go fleeing like a scared lamb. You warm my heart with everything that you do. Elsa of Arendelle, I have fallen in love with you, body and soul. I need you to stay safe and to stay alive; without you, I am nothing more than the younger son of Odin, the forgotten prince."

"Loki I-" Elsa wasn't sure if she could say the words she so desperately wanted to say. _"Will he leave me just as everyone else has that I've said those words to?_" She thought. She knew if she didn't say them, she would regret it forever. "I love you too," she said. She stood on her toes and kissed him with all the passion she could muster. Loki returned her kiss, his soul ablaze with the warmth of her touch.

"I need you to do something for me though." Elsa broke the kiss just enough to speak.

"Anything."

"I need you to return to Asgard and find answers."

"Elsa I can't leave you. They'll surely kill you." Loki stroked her cheek tenderly, wiping away a stray tear.

"They'll kill me either way. You know I'm right. If we want this to work, we need answers. Answers we can't find here on Earth. You must return home to your mother. Search through everything about this Fanndís you speak of. If I truly am a danger, I need to know. All my life I've been worried about hurting those I loved until you came into my life. My powers nor touch hurt you which gives me hope again. I may not return to Arendelle as ruler, however, I'd like to make up for all the time lost with my sister. I owe her that much." Elsa held Loki's hand against her cheek, kissing his palm. "I don't want to be separated from you but if this will ensure a future, I can wait for you."

Loki sighed in defeat. "Alright, but only if you promise to stay alive."

Elsa smiled. "I promise." She kissed his palm again. Loki pulled her close then kissed her head.

"I think it's time to return home my queen." He whispered in her hair. Elsa just nodded holding him close. She inhaled his scent putting it to memory. Loki took them back to her palace with a heavy heart. He wasn't sure if he was ready to leave her yet. The young god clung to his queen as if his life depended on it.

"Loki, it's time." Loki slowly released her from his grasp.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright? I don't have to leave you. I can stay here with you where I belong." Gently he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before kissing her forehead tenderly.

"If it means I get to have a future with you, unafraid of who or what I am, then yes, I will be alright." Elsa took both of the young god's hands in hers. "You must promise me one thing as well."

"Of course."

"You must promise to come back to me."

Without hesitating he answered her, "Without a doubt. I shall return to you, to our life together. I swear it on my life."

Elsa's heart slowly began to warm with his words as if it were to thaw from the bitter cold that had been her life for so many years. She laced her fingers delicately with Loki's. Glancing at him, starting at his feet, Elsa memorized every feature so she hoped missing him wouldn't hurt as much. Loki traced the lines on her face, saving her lips for last which he too memorized for when he was gone. No lips had been more delicate or more perfect against his. He kissed her goodbye for what he hoped would not be the last time he would taste them.

"I shall miss you, Elsa, Queen of Arendelle."

"And I shall miss you, Loki, Prince of Asgard." Elsa caressed Loki's face, wiping away a tear silently falling. "Goodbye my prince. I love you."

"And I you." Loki quickly kissed the soft skin of Elsa's hands. Before he could change his mind, he teleported himself to the valley behind the mountain where he first arrived on Midgard. "Heimdall, open the Bifrost."

Suddenly, a rainbow light consumed him as he was taken back to Asgard. When he arrived home, he saw the Allfather standing there with an army of men.

"Loki, you are charged with treason against your kingdom and the Nine Realms. For that you shall be arrested and confined to your quarters until a trial shall be set for you. If you try to escape, you and the mortal shall be put to death. Take him away."

"Father this is madness! Please don't do this!" Loki yelled as he was dragged past the man who he had once trusted as a father. "She is innocent I swear! Let me prove it to you!" Loki continued to struggle against the guards as they walked down the rainbow bridge.

"What have you done!" Frigga screamed as she saw Loki being hauled away from the Bifrost.

"What had to be done. You should not be here Frigga, what's done is done. I warn you not to test me on this matter."

"He is my son and for once in his life found something worth fighting and dying for and you just take that away! You cast such a big shadow all you see is yourself and your biological family. I won't have it." Frigga stormed after her son hoping the King would take to heart what she said.

When Loki reached his room, he collapsed on his bed in defeat. His door opened then closed gently, but he didn't care. He just wanted to be alone for the time being.

"Loki," Frigga sat beside him. "You must try to reach out to Elsa. You have to warn her of what may come as well as what the Allfather has done to you."

The young god placed his head into the pillow. "It'll only upset her more. I've all she has left Mother. If I tell her that I've been imprisoned by my own father, Elsa will go mad." He turned over to face his mother, worry etched deep into his brow. In hushed tones he spoke, "Mother if I tell her I am imprisoned and cannot come back to her, my greatest fear will come true regardless of Odin's threats. She will lose control for she's already lost everyone she's ever loved."

Frigga took her son's hand in his, "Loki my darling, you must tell her. You must warn her people will try and kill her. If the Allfather doesn't go after her, there are men on Midgard searching for her now. Loki my son, they will kill her if they find her."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN part 2...So as a special treat to you and to give you faster updates, I have a deal for you. If you message me your favorite Loki or Elsa quote from their movies, I'll send you a clip from Chapter Nine. :) Cheers!**_


End file.
